Fly With Me
by IDreamOfBlueSkies
Summary: What if both Rose AND Jack had survived the Titanic? "Never let go!" "I'll never let go, Jack. I'll never let go."
1. Chapter 1

A journey to New York City took a turn for the worst when the Titanic unexpectedly collided with a glacier, endangering the lives of over one thousand men, women, and children on board.

Rose DeWitt Bukater, a wealthy English woman boarded with her mother and royal associates, as well as her soon- to- be husband. She was confused, frustrated at how deceiving her life was. She felt trapped; like she had no way out of the life her mother had set out for her.

And she was about to end it all; until _he_ saved her life.

Jack Dawson, a young, lone, aspiring artist-barely surviving in the slums of Paris had unexpectedly won tickets to board the newfound ship- his sights set on leaving back to Wisconsin as soon as possible, after staying in Paris for some time.

He guided her; understood her like no one else had- and he would remain in her heart forever.

Two individuals with astoundingly different lives; not one had a clue what they would be in for within the next twenty-four hours.

His words were still unconciously floating through her mind.

_"Never let go,"_

_"I'll never let go. Jack, I'll never let go,"_

Those were the last words she remembered before she finally fell unconcious; her hands gripping Jack's tightly. Her teeth chattered and she squeezed her eyes shut, hoping to God that Jack would make it.

He _had_ to.

She wanted so badly to pull him up with her on that broken piece of furniture. Lifeless bodies who were once screaming out and crying for help were now floating slowly around them; the temperatures had dropped drastically, and it would be only a matter of time before they too died of hyperthermia. They only had so much time before it was too late- but either way, she wasn't letting go.

She had promised him that.

All she could do, was pray and wait.

**A/N: Okay, this is the prologue. After seeing Titanic for the first time today( I cried like a baby toward the end; I'm not gonna lie), I realized how amazing this movie was; and how even more amazing it could have been if Jack had lived. So, I've decided to do just that. If you want me to continue, make sure to alert and review. Leonardo and Kate are both amazing actors, and I wouldn't have asked for better people to play those roles. Ahh, Jack, so dreamy. Review for Jack's survival! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_" It's strange...isn't it,"_

_" Strange? More like a miracle. I'm surprised she didn't die like the rest of them,"_

_" Don't forget the kid that was with her. Seems like those two were lovers or somethin' the way their hands were frozen together like that. Still think it's strange though,"_

_" Hm,"_

Two voices, she could make out. Both gruff, and male; and she didn't know what to make of it. She couldn't remember the last time she heard actual voices; even ones as calm as those. Heavy lids slowly fluttered open at the sound of the faint murmuring nearby, and she quickly squeezed them shut again, as a blinding white light illuminated from above.

Was she in heaven? Was the first thing that popped into her mind.

But then, wouldn't Jack be there with her?

The more she was able to use her senses and observe her surroundings, the more she began to realize that the place she was in, wasn't even close to heaven; and certainly didn't smell as she would imagine heaven to _smell_ like.

She was in a hospital.

Two men chatted above her as she awoke, and each turned their attention downward, realizing she was awake. Each wore a long white coat; the taller, with short dark brown her and pale skin; the other, a little shorter, with short ,curly reddish hair and a complexion full of freckles. The taller one smiled down at her.

" You're one lucky woman you know that?"

Rose closed her eyes for a brief moment, suddenly feeling queasy and light-headed. Other than her throat feeling dry, she hadn't felt sick before.

Maybe it was the fact that Jack wasn't with her.

She shot open her eyes and slowly brought herself up to a sitting position, and placed a hand to her forehead, peering at the two men before her; the red headed one, jotting down, what looked to be notes on a notepad.

" Where is Jack? Is he alright?" She asked them; her voice hoarse, and her heart pounding painfully in her chest for an answer. They looked at her bewildered; the dark haired chuckled at her assuringly, and placed a hand on her arm.

" Your friend is fine, don't worry. He's on the other side of the hallway, and recovering just as fast as you have," Rose swallowed and averted her eyes, slowly, but hesitantly, leaning back into the plush pillows beneath her. She wanted so badly to see Jack, and just, hold him in her arms. She hoped it wouldn't be too long before she was able to leave.

" It must have been horrific for you," Rose blinked and turned her attention to the curly- haired doctor, in front of her, that seemed to be examining the machine that regulated her heartbeat.

" Excuse me?"

" Your experience during the Titanic mishap. It must have been horrific for you. I couldn't imagine how I would feel being there; trapped with nearly no way out. You really are a lucky one," Rose nodded sadly and sighed, running a hand over her forehead. Just imagining the things she had to witness took a lot out of her. From the time she and Jack learned that the ship was flooding, to watching innocent beings, as well as some of her beloved friends drown, or fall to their death.

"I know you don't exactly want to share your experiences with that right now, so I change the subject by telling you how your overall health is," The dark-haired doctor spoke; and Rose looked up at him thankfully, though no smile reached her lips- and she averted her eyes to the shiny, grey name tag on the breast pocket of his coat. His name was Dr. Anderson.

The other doctor excused himself after saying goodbye, and left toward the other side of the room to help tend with the other patients.

" Your heart beat is normal, as well as your body temperatures, now that we've warmed you up. Your skin was so cold when I first started treating you that it was hard to tell if you had a heartbeat or not. You're lucky the paramedics got there when they did. You were near death-but surprisingly there was no permanent damage done to any parts of your body as well as internally. Long story short, you're pretty much good as new,"

Rose nodded. " Thank you doctor. May I ask when it is okay for me to leave?"

" Lucky for you, you can leave now if you'd like. The nurses have provided you with some clothing to change into," He gestured toward the chair next to her- where a long- sleeved, black turtle neck, and jeans laid on top. The black coat she had worn laid across the black. It had been Caledon's coat he had offered to her out of pure jealousy of Jack. It made her wish _he_ had had to go through the same struggle Jack had, instead of Jack himself.

_Jack._

The more she thought of him, the more she realized she needed to see him;be with him.

She sat up in her bed, and swung her legs over to the front. She gasped quietly as her feet met the slick, cold, tile floor and turned her attention to Dr. Anderson, who watched her warily.

" Where can I change?"

" There is a bathroom right down the hall. And I wish the both of you luck," He added. Rose quickly grabbed the clothes and her jacket, as well as the flat shoes that were placed beside her bed and smiled thankfully to him.

" It was a pleasure meeting you sir. Thank you," She replied, before following his directions to the bathroom. She quickly turned the knob and slipped inside, dropping the clothes on the bench, nailed into the wall, and stripped out of her hospital gown, hoping the female nurses had been the ones that dressed her. After dressing, and slipping on the flat shoes, she observed herself in the mirror, running a hand through long, matted reddish-brown hair and sighed at how distressed she seemed to look.

She splashed cold water on her face and dried it with the towel hanging next to the sink, then left the clothes on the bench and raced out the door, heading down the hallway-her heart beating rapidly. She remembered one of the doctors saying Jack was being kept on the other side of the hallway, immediately checking each room on the way.

" Jack?" She asked aloud, peering in each bedroom- then apologizing when she realized the patient there was not him at all. She began to grow worried when she didn't recognize him anywhere, until she opened the last door on the left. She burst inside, just as the familiar blonde- haired boy had set down a bowl on the dresser by his bed.

He looked straight into her eyes and laughed increduously-just as her eyes had begun to water in disbelief. She ran towards the bed and engulfed him in a hug, burying her face into his neck.

" Rose!" He exclaimed happily, and she pulled away to look at his face, relieved- her eyes still blurry with tears. " I've missed you so much Jack! Thank goodness you're alright!" She exclaimed relieved, and pressed her lips on his, grabbing either side of his face. She deepened the kiss as the palms of his hands cupped hers, and sighed. After she pulled away from the kiss she spoke.

" I wouldn't dare make 'lots of babies' with any man but you Jack," She said, quoting what he had promised her life to be like when she made it out of that Titanic ship wreckage alive. Jack chuckled and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

" I'm so glad Rose. God I've missed you so much. I've been trying to get out of this bed for hours, trying to come see you- but they've been scolding me to stay here and rest. I plan on leaving soon though- I don't _exactly_ have medical insurance- and I sure as hell don't want to go through questioning," He added, scratching the back of his head.

" The sooner we leave this place, the better Jack. How are you feeling?" Rose asked, concernedly. Jack smiled.

" Healthy as a horse. The soup helped me out a lot actually,"

" That's wonderful Jack, really. I'm _so_ glad you're alright. You don't know how hard it was for me to be away from you for that long-not knowing if you were dead or alive," She repeated sadly, staring into his eyes. Jack wrapped his arms around her, as he sat up on the bed.

" You won't have to go through anything like that again Rose. Really. I'll _never_ leave you like that again," Rose laughed in his embrace as tears fell, and held him tightly to her. She believed him- the man that meant more to her than anything else in that world- and she wasn't willing to let him go either.

The two startlingly pulled away from each other as there was a knock on the door. Rose smiled as a middle aged doctor approached her and held out his hand toward her. She grasped and shook it firmly, wiping the tears that stained her cheeks as she let go.

" This must be the woman you've told me so much about," He said, chuckling, and Jack nodded, blushing in response as Rose turned to face him.

" Rose, meet Dr. Walsh." Rose nodded to him politely and smiled. " Thank you so much for your help doctor,"

" It was no problem at all Miss. Jack here, he's quite the intellect. It's hard to find fellows like him these days," He added grinning. Rose smiled agreeing.

" Well, you're free to go now. No need to keep you hostage longer than you need to be. Nice meeting you Jack;Rose," Dr. Walsh said, before exiting the door. Jack rose from the bed, and grabbed the clothes from the chair and slipped on the brown trousers under his hospital gown. Rose turned slightly, blushing as she let him finish dressing.

She jumped as there was a sudden warmness on her cheek- and smiled as she felt his lips, turning around, meeting Jack's eyes, who smiled slyly beside her. He laced his fingers through hers.

" Ready?"

" Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I want to shout out big thank yous to my first three reviewers, StarKid Loves Harry Potter, Blue-Eyed Artist's Girl, and happyeverafter72 for reviewing! You have made my day and are the main reasons I decided to update early! Welp, until next time! Time to enjoy my Spring Break! And who knows, maybe I'll update in between then :)**


	3. Chapter 3

" So, what now?" Rose asked as she sat across Jack at a local diner and cafe, watching as he hungrily stuffed a couple of french fries in his mouth, a half eaten cheeseburger on his plate. Lucky for them, there was a wad of cash in one of the pockets of Caledon's coat- American money- and decided to get a bite to eat- both of them starved barely eating the last couple of days.

" Maybe we can use some of the money toward a hotel. I know of a cheaper one here in Boston. I actually stayed there a couple of nights when I explored the city,"

Rose smiled as she forked a tomato on her Caesar salad and popped it hungrily into her mouth. " That sounds wonderful. It would be nice to sleep in a warm bed, after what's happened,"

She also couldn't wait to explore the city with Jack- start the beginning of their whole life together. She figured from the moment he had convinced her not to jump from the ship's ledge- now looking back on it, it seemed incredibly foolish and stupid- that he was sent from God somehow. An angel he was, whom eventually captured her heart- and changed her in a way she never thought would be possible.

" What do you plan on doing now that we're in America? I don't imagine you want to go back to your folks," Jack spoke after they finished eating. Rose's brows furrowed and she sighed frustratedly. She hadn't thought about that- but he was right. There was no way in hell she was going back to her mother. Her dreams of becoming free and making her own decisions would be shattered- and she would go back to being that _prized display_ for everyone to see.

She had never wanted to live in that life of luxury- no matter how entrancing it may have seemed to any stranger. Though eventually that rich aspect starting going down the drain- and she had no choice but to marry Caledon to dispose of the financial problems her and her mother were going through- for her mother's sake. And she was getting sick and tired of it.

" Absolutely not. They'll do just fine without me," She insisted. Jack gave her a look, and she only averted her eyes in response, and sighed. Jack reached across the table to rest his hand on hers- consoling her.

" Everything will work out._ Trust_ me. I'm not trying to rush you into something you don't want to do or anything-but, eventually you will have to see her again. I mean, for all she knows, you could be _dead_. It wouldn't be right to keep her thinking like that, you know?" He pointed out, referring to her mother- who seemed to be the person she most importantly did not want to cross paths with again.

Caledon- she figured- was long gone by now. For all he knew, she could have died with the rest of the passengers in the Titanic- and frankly- she believed- he wouldn't even care.

" She couldn't care _less_ about me. She's made it clear she'd rather equate the family name, and uphold a _glamorous_ high status, than consider my feelings- and I've learned to accept that- and _finally_ move past it," She countered.

" Rose, I know she's difficult- but can you really say that-"

" Can we not discuss this _now_, Jack?" She interrupted sighing, and Jack sighed too, but didn't further the topic any longer. Rose cleared her throat afterward, not wanting it to make it seem like she was upset with Jack- and she wasn't- she could never be. She knew he just wanted the best for her.

" As for life in America- I suppose I could try looking for work- although I can't say it will be easy," Rose spoke, then added, " Oh, what about you?" Jack smiled and rubbed the side of his neck.

" Well, I've decided to take your advice, and you know, consider artistry as a profession," Rose blushed and laughed at his reply, flattered. " Oh that's wonderful Jack- I know you'll be of the most talented in Boston,"

" Until then, I mean- while I prepare to actually showcase some work to the pros- maybe I'll look for work too- maybe as a newspaper caddy, or a busboy at a local cafe. I'm sure there are plenty of opportunities out here for us here Rose- we'll just have to start looking," Rose nodded agreeing, and smiled up at the waiter who politely set the checkbook onto their table- and she set down a twenty dollar bill next to it. The wad of cash would run out in no time- so there would be absolutely no way to survive off of it.

She didn't mind working -in fact she found the idea rather lively in its own way.

Being able to experience the world for what it truly was- experiencing life and enjoying the every day things- something she had been yearning for so long while under her mother's watch.

The beginning to an adventurous life- with the love of her life- Jack Dawson.

She couldn't wait.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, sorry this was kind of short, but I hope you all enjoyed. I'd like to thank StarKid Loves Harry Potter, and Impulse53669, for reviewing, and the others for alerting! Please continue, and I hope you enjoy the plot of this story, as it progresses :)**


	4. Chapter 4

The first time Jack laid eyes on Rose DeWitt Bukater, he believed she was the most beautiful creature he ever laid eyes on.

He had been talking with his friend, a young immigrant man from Italy he had befriended just a few months prior, when his eyes locked on the young woman above him-overlooking the lower level where Jack placed himself- as well as the shimmery bright blue sea.

She seemed almost as if she were daydreaming- the way her eyes were focused elsewhere. Then she snapped out of it- and was about to turn back when she locked eyes with him. Even from as far as fifty feet below he could still make out those beautiful grey eyes staring into his soul- and his heart jumped in his chest at those few mere moments before she finally decided to leave.

He had a feeling that wouldn't be the last time he saw her on that ship.

And then it happened.

As he had been carelessly smoking a cigarette- sprawled across one of the many benches bolted into the ships' floors- his being located the closest to the head of the ship. First he heard the clacking of heels against the wood flooring- then the loud sobs of a young woman running past him. After taking out a quick drag of the cigarette and started after the girl for some reason he didn't know. It was when he called out to young girl gripping to the railings of the ship- barely touching the water- that he recognized her- and was almost too relieved that he had gotten there in time.

She turned around- red wisps of her hair clung damply to her face as she locked eyes with him for the second time that day. He could tell her hands had be numbing at the weather- her skin cold- the embroidered red dress that was drenched in water- still managed to look beautiful on her slender body. She was planning on jumping the ship, he thought obviously- but that wasn't going to happen on his watch.

She had done something to him- he noted- made her feel something no one else had with just a look into his eyes- and he wasn't about to let her go.

* * *

><p>Jack groaned as he opened his eyes to the sound of a door slamming when he awoke. Instead of shivering like he had been moments prior- he was quite warm- and moved his hands and arms through the soft fabric he had been placed on- a thick white quilt laid neatly acros his frame. He ran a hand through his still damp blond locks- his eyes averting around the noteable white bedroom- and he noticed a monitor next to his bed.<p>

He lifted his arm when he saw the needle stuck and taped on top- an IV giving him blood, transported through a thin tube from a red bag of the stuff, then set it back down on the bed. He was in a hospital.

It was then that the door towards the foot of his bed opened slowly, revealing the doctor- and older man with greying black hair and a warm smile- after he closed the door behind him.

" I see you're awake now. How are you feeling?"

" A little sore. Hungry too. How long have I been out?"

The doctor smiles and gestures for Jack to lift his arm- and he cooperates- wincing as the needle is gently removed from his wrist- and a cotton ball with tape immediately stops the small trail of blood from oozing out.

" About two days at the most. While you were sleeping I, as well as the nurse had been coming in and out to check your health monitor. Surprisingly you've recovered quicker than a usual patient with hypothermia- and didn't need have any of your limbs amputated,"

" Hypothermia?"

" Yes, though lucky for you it was slight. The lower half of your body was competely submerged in water-from what I've been told. You are a very lucky man," Jack exhaled in response and swallowed; he was lucky, indeed. Then he blinked- the last moments of his struggle to survive in those icy depths- coming back to him.

" Is Rose okay? She was with me when we were rescued right?" He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of her before. He considered it was because of his state of mind moments prior. Before he had no idea where he was- and how he got there- until it all started to come back to him.

_His_ Rose.

" I believe I heard of the young woman when they explained your situation- but I'm afraid I can't be too sure," He replied, shaking his head. Jack sighed, running his hand across the thick fabric of the blanket, ready to throw it off of him and jump out of bed. He knew she was here- had to be here- and he wanted so badly to see her face again.

" Can I see if she's okay?" The doctor chuckled and placed a hand on Jack's arm- gently forcing him back into the pillows.

" One step at a time lad. At least have some food first. I'll alert the nurse to bring you some," Jack nodded, disappointed- but smiled thankfully nonetheless.

" Is she a friend of yours uh-"

"Jack. Jack Dawson. And Rose- oh she's much more than that sir. She's practically the most purest thing breathing on this earth,"

" Ah, young love. It's good to have these kinds of things around the hospital. All we deal with is pretty much death, and more death. It's not everyday we get to witness the love of two lovers shield them of death- and such an event as the sinking of the Titanic," He added. Jack chuckled in response and placed a hand on his forehead.

" It could very well have been our love that's kept us alive doctor. At least I'd like to think so," He added with a laugh.

" What do you do for a living Mr. Dawson. You seem to be mighty intelligent young man," He pointed out.

" Well, I wouldn't say I have a career or job just yet- but- I've always loved the arts. You know, drawing and painting and stuff; as a hobby. Rose told me I would be a great artist though, that I should really take it to the next level. I mean, I've been given lots of praise for my work growing up- but just hearing her credit me- It's given me that push I needed to actually consider it as a career. Now I'm more than ready to get started. I'd have to earn money for supplies first though; most of my work washed away with the ship," Jack replied with a slight chuckle.

" Well I say, I think you'd make a fine artist if you're as good as they say. Dr. Walsh," The doctor replied smiling, and held his hand out to the younger boy, who gripped it just as firmly.

"I'd hate to leave you here but I must tend to the other patients. I'll check on you later as well. For now I'll send one of the nurses to your room to give you some soup,"

" Not a problem doc, and thank you," Jack answered understandably, and watched as he left his side, and finally, the room. Minutes later, a nurse appeared with a tray- which Jack gladly took, and left the room. There was a pack of saltine crackers- as well as a small apple juice pouch, and a silver bowl in the middle with a lid over it. He licked his lips when he lifted the lid; taking in the white, lumpy soup filled with pieces of potatoe, peas and clam- he remembered having many times before as a child.

He dove in with the spoon- soon after, deciding it would be better if he sipped it. He sighed content as the warm liquid filled his stomach as it poured down his throat- and felt a tingly, warm feeling- course throughout his body. Maybe it was because he couldn't remember the last time he had eaten anything.

It was then that he could hear shouting from outside the door- though it was faint- and didn't pay any mind to it until he heard his name being called.

And they had Rose's voice.

The door flew open, and Jack startled, lifted the bowl from his lips- taking in the person that had just burst into his room. His eyes widenened in surprise and he laughed as he set his bowl down on the table. They ran across the room and into his arms, and he immediately tightened his hold around them.

" Rose!" He exclaimed happily, his nose picking up that faint, natural lavender scent he adored so much. His heart quickened as she hugged him back, and he sat there more happy than ever. His Rose was with him again- and _alive_. She pulled away, staring at him with teary eyes- and Jack couldn't help but mimic.

"I've missed you so much Jack! Thank goodness you're alright!" She exclaimed, and pressed her lips on his, grabbing either side of his face. Jack kissed back, and covered her hands with his own, deepening the kiss they shared. She pulled away only seconds later- to Jack's slight disappointment, but he smiled still.

"I wouldn't dare make 'lots of babies' with any man but you Jack," She had told him after pulling away slightly from his embrace-and stared him directly in his eyes. Tears pricked his eyes again as he remembered what he had told her on that fateful day of the Titanic collapse. His hands shivered as he gripped her hands in that zero degree weather. He knew he was going to die- his body had already started to wear down at his lack of warmth- and it didn't help that he was in water. It would have been only a matter of minutes.

Jack smiled and leaned into her face, kissing her softly on the cheek. His lips on her skin- like silk on sleek porcelain- and it still gave him butterflies in his stomach.

" I'm so glad Rose. God I've missed you so much. I've been trying to get out of this bed for hours, trying to come see you- but they've been scolding me to stay here and rest. I plan on leaving soon though- I don't _exactly_ have medical insurance- and I sure as hell don't want to go through questioning," He added sheepishly, and scratched the back of his head-something he tended to do whenever he was nervous or embarrased.

" The sooner we leave this place, the better Jack. How are you feeling?"

"Healthy as a horse. The soup helped me out a lot actually,"

" That's wonderful Jack, really. I'm _so_ glad you're alright. You don't know how hard it was for me to be away from you for that long-not knowing if you were dead or alive," She repeated sadly, staring into his eyes. Jack wrapped his arms around her, as he sat up on the bed.

" You won't have to go through _anything_ like that again Rose. Really. I'll _never_ leave you like that again," He promised her- and he wouldn't count on what he did before. He would never let Rose be alone- or even feel like she was ever alone. The thought in itself would crush him. She laughed in his embrace as tears fell, and held him tightly to her- and he stayed there- enjoying that moment he had with her.

He startlingly pulled away soon after however,as there was a knock on the door. Dr Walsh appeared from behind the door and smiled at the young woman before him. Jack smiled as he watched the redhead hold out her hand to him.

" This must be the woman you've told me so much about," He said, chuckling, and Jack nodded, blushing in response as Rose turned to face him.

" Rose, meet Dr. Walsh." Rose nodded to him politely and smiled. " Thank you so much for your help doctor,"

" It was no problem at all Miss. Jack here, he's quite the intellect. It's hard to find fellows like him these days," He added grinning. Rose smiled agreeing.

" Well, you're free to go now. No need to keep you hostage longer than you need to be. Nice meeting you Jack;Rose," Dr. Walsh said, before exiting the door. Jack rose from the bed, and grabbed the clothes from the chair and slipped on the brown trousers under his hospital gown. Surprisingly, the clothes were actually decent looking- and were a good fit too- complete with a nice pair of black leather shoes- which were also coincidentally- his size as well. He grinned as he noticed Rose looking-but then turn away just as they had made eye contact.

He finished dressing, adjusting the belt to his pants, then tiptoed over to her, leaning towards her face and planting a warm kiss on her cheek. She jumped at the contact but smiled nonetheless, and Jack smiled belovedly at her from beside, entwining his fingers through her small ones.

" Ready?"

" Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay I guess this wasn't really a progressive chapter; just a longer chapter two in Jack's point of view, but I hope you liked it! Thank you sooo much for the alerts and favorites- by far the most I have gotten for any of my stories so far.( I'd like more reviews please! :/). Big thank yous though to Blue Eyed Artist's Girl, Aura, Thorchick1993, and **brkayace**** for reviewing! They really mean alot! :)****

****Review for the next chapter! :)****


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Warning! M-rated stuff towards the end! :O**

* * *

><p>Rose winced, whipping her hand back- her index finger traced a thin line of dark red. She muttered sheepishly and set the red roses she had bunched together on the wooden counter, and grabbed the small first aid kit from behind. She quickly opened it, retrieving a small beige band-aid, and ripped the paper- wrapping the band=and around her finger. She pressed down on it and sighed when the cut still seemed to sting, but figured it would stop soon.<p>

"Rose! Did you get the flowers ready dear?" Rose snapped her head behind her, and froze when she heard footsteps heading her way. She began stammering when, Grace- her employer approached her.

" Grace I- I'm really sorry I-"

" Oh dear, did you cut yourself? Well, I see you found the first aid kit alright," She replied.

" Well I- I was trying to remove the thorns," Rose explained helplessly as Grace picked up the bouquet herself and started removing the thorns with some pliers on the table nearby. Afterward, she rinsed them in some cool water- and began packaging the roses in a thin pink wrapping. She hummed as wrapped a thin red ribbon around it and smiled- finished, handing them to Rose.

" Be a dear and take these to the Comptons please," Rose nodded obediently, and briskly walked around to the front of the store- where she handed the bouquet to a middle aged couple, and apologized for the wait. Rose had decided to become a florist- well- an assistant florist that is. The job paid good money- well as much as she could possibly earn in position and time.

She always adored flowers- excluding the artificial ones her mother's courters would half-heartedly buy for the both of them after her father passed.

Whenever she decided to venture out to the balcony of her home in England; she would always overlook the flower garden planted there by one of her few maids working in her home, Inez, a fifty-three year old Puerto Rican women, who decided to leave her family back home to find work in England. Her father had also helped. They would plant new ones almost every week; only adding to the large variety of already unique- even rare flowers.

"I _really_ am sorry. I'm not usually this _clumsy," _Rose explained. Grace gestured her to help snipping off the stems off the flowers after washing them- and she gladly helped- hoping it would compensate enough for letting the cut she received slow her work rate- a situation that would seem unimportant to others, but extremely important for Rose.

She had only been working there a couple of months- and she wanted to make a good impression. She hoped to be able to work there for a long time- no slips- no reason for Grace to have to let her go because of her faults. She needed the money- to support her and Jack-and eventually the family they would have together.

" Then what, if I may ask, caused it?" Grace asked, arching a playful, but awaiting brow. Rose swallowed and blinked.

" I've been thinking a lot about my future- you know- with Jack," She started, and bit her lip as she glanced over to Grace- who chuckled in response.

"Oh, that young, charming lad you've told me so much about? I hope I get to meet him sometime too," She added. Rose laughed.

" Yes, and you will, I promise. It's just that- we've been together for a couple of months now, and- I know this is sort of stupid to wonder since we haven't been together that long- but god it feels like it's been forever; in a good way of course," Rose added.

" Go on," Grace urged curiously.

" Well, I've been wondering- why he hasn't, you know, _proposed_ to me yet," Rose said sighing, and bit her lip as she lifted her gaze to Grace's, who smiled in response.

" I mean- he means the _world_ to me, and I know he loves- _so_ much; it's just.. something I've been thinking a lot about lately for some reason. I don't know- it's selfish of me to say really-"

" Oh Rose, I can only imagine how you must feel. You must have _patience_ dear- that's all I can tell you. Things like that take time even still, Rose. I am positive, from what you've told me- _not_ marrying you is the _last_ thing on his mind," Grace assured her, and Rose nodded, sheepishly.

" Yes, you are right Grace. Thank you," Rose said, and pressed her lips in a thin line- shaking her head at herself for how inconsiderate she must have sounded. She had all the time in the world to be with Jack; he would be the only man for her, now that her former fiance was out of the way- had disappeared completely to be accurate. Besides, an engagement ring in itself would cost a _fortune_.

"You can leave early if you'd like Rose. I'll call in Meredith to finish the rest of the evening shift with me,"

" Oh Grace, I'll be _fine_-"

" We don't want any more _accidents_ do we? Go on now- enjoy your weekend,"

" Well a-alright, if you insist. Thank you Grace," Rose replied, smiling, and hugged Grace's small form to her chest.

" Remember, _patience_," Rose nodded.

* * *

><p>" Jack? Jack are you home?"<p>

" I'm in the kitchen!" He called out, and Rose smiled as she shrugged off her coat at the door, draping it across the couch. She inhaled as she smelled an inviting aroma of food; and she almost too excitedly, walked into kitchen. Her eyes drifted from Jack; who looked quite handsome in his waiter- like attire, to the dinner table that had two plates filled with spaghetti and meatballs; a small bowl on the side with salad, and two wine glasses, filled with a dark red wine; a small, fat candle flickered in the center.

" Jack," Rose exclaimed laughing. Jack smiled and bowed his head, gesturing for her to take a seat. He kindly pulled a chair up for her; and she sat down eagerly. Jack took a seat next to her.

" Well don't you look _dashing._ And the food looks..absolutely delicious! Where did you learn to cook like this?" Rose asked surprise, and in response, his cheeks tinted a light pink; even still, he laughed.

" Perhaps you should taste it first, you know, _before_ you say how good it is," He offered. Rose grabbed the silver fork placed neatly next to the plate and dug in. She quickly popped it into her mouth- and was immediately stunned at how delicious it tasted.

" And again I ask, where did you learn to cook like this?" Rose asked amused. Jack grinned and began eating. " Well, Fabrizio actually showed me how. When I met him in Italy- he took me in to meet his family momentarily. Nice people. He had a younger sister too. It was his mother's recipe," Jack explained, and Rose could see the sadness in his eyes when he spoke of his friend. Rose cleared her throat and smiled still.

" W-Well I think it's absolutely delicious," Rose complimented again. Jack smiled, though it was small; and Rose quickly reached across the table to place it on his. Jack smiled as her hands instantly warmed his, and leaned across the table, gently pressing his lips to hers. She kissed back immediately, just as gently, squeezing his hands comfortingly.

Jack pulled away, and spoke gratefully. " Thank you. I really don't know what I'd do without you. That's why.. I want to support you, as long as we spend our lives together," He paused.

" I found a job today- and I start working next week- at an ice cream parlor on Maine street. It could keep us content for a good amount of time- and all the while I'll be gathering the supplies I need to start drawing again. I really think we're going to be fine Rose. Just wait, we'll be the richest people in Boston," Jack explained happily, and Rose got up from the table- as Jack did, and hugged him tightly to her.

" Even if we _weren't_ the richest people in all of Boston- I'd still be happy with you, Jack. You're all I need," Rose truthfully replied, embracing Jack- and leant up slowly towards his face as he drew closer.

Jack crashed his lips on hers and smiled as she kissed back- his heart pounding hard in his chest- and just as fast as hers. He couldn't understand how he could be with a woman so remarkable- so beautiful- as the red-head before him. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her- slightly pulling away from his lips to regain her breath. She chuckled, breathless and flush faced as Jack stared into her eyes- his icy, blue ones and her deep browns- both sharing the same amount of love and lust they felt for each other in that moment.

" You really are something you know that?" Jack muttered softly- then to Rose's surprise, lifted her by the waist and into his arms.

" Jack!" Rose immediately shrieked and laughed as he hurried with her to their medium sized bedroom of their apartment. She continued as she could hear his shoes sounding across the floor and stopped short as he laid her down on the bed, climbing on top.

" I love you so much Rose," Jack spoke- his voice low but clear as he leaned down again; his breath dancing around her face- tingling it. Rose felt her heart pound even harder at the words- and hurriedly claimed his lips with her own, bringing his face more towards her with her hand on his neck- her legs wrapping around his waist soon after.

Jack snaked his hand under her, and around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Rose's eyes clouded when she felt something press into the lower region fabric of her skirt, and gasped in surprise; knowing full well what it was- and quickly reacted by bringing her hand from his neck to the belt of his pants.

He grunted as she struggled with the buckle; and leaned into her neck, planting small, hot kisses along her smooth, porcelain skin. She squeezed her eyes shut and moaned softly- finally loosing up the belt that had been resisting a few moments before. She sighed as the kisses traveled past her collarbone- and slowly sat up, removing her shirt- as if her clothing wasn't coming off fast enough, and throwing it aside.

Jack pressed the palm of his hands onto her back and supported her as he removed the hook to her bra, and helped an-all-too-willing Rose out of it.

" I love you too Jack," She spoke breathlessly, and inhaled sharply as his mouth found her left breast- expertly massaging the other. She bit her lip in full bliss- but realized he was only toying with her then. She grabbed his hair as she continued- almost too hard- though it didn't seem to bother Jack- only make him that much harder than he already was. Just hearing her sighs were enough. He sucked in his stomach, almost ticklish when the redhead found the hem of his underwear, and chuckled breathlessly.

" _Impatient_ are we?" He joked.

" Just take them off!" Rose exclaimed hurriedly and he listened, as she shakily began removing her own. Jack- having forgotten before for obvious reasons- shrugged off his shirt and threw it carelessly aside. They locked lips again- their bodies bare and hot. Rose's eyes shot open soon after as she felt Jack's fingers trace her thigh-to her inner thigh, and then finally the most vulnerable part of her body. She rocked her hips into it as his fingers were soft and warm at the same time- pleasured, and wanting more all the same.

" Jack;_ please_, just do it _now_! Stop teasing me!" Rose whined and moaned at the same time; her trembling hands barely grasping the back of his neck. Jack chuckled again- and shakily grabbed her by the waist, leading her to his throbbing member. She sucked in breath at the impact as soon as he penetrated- and fell back onto the warm sheets as he repeatedly slid in and out. Her moans and sighs only encouraged Jack to continue; harder, faster - his cries of pleasure soon after- drowning out her own.

Panting, Rose tightened her hold on his neck as her entire body seemed to clench already, and exhaled loudly as Jack had done- hot liquid shooting pleasurably inside of her. Jack panted as well, staring deep into her clouded, dark brown eyes, and smiled- his forehead, as well as his body drenched of sweat. Rose mimicked, and hugged Jack tighter to her chest. She shakily brought her lips to his in a soft kiss. They pulled away, Jack exhaustedly falling onto the bed next to her- the side of his face resting on the cool satin pillow. Rose covered him with the sheets, and laid down next to him, covering herself.

After regaining her breath she sat up, staring at his slumped form, and leaned against him-lightly placing a kiss on his shoulder. Her long red hair fell over her shoulders and down her back- matted- and she watched him with tired eyes, swallowing the lump in her throat at had strangely began to form. Her thoughts drifted to what she had told Grace earlier that evening and sighed with sad eyes. She hoped what she had been considering before wasn't true.

Of course it wouldn't. All she needed to do was be patient. Marriage didn't finalize their commitment together of any sort; the love they had for each other would remain strong and true, for as long as they remained in each others' lives.

" I love you too,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As you could probably tell, I've set this chapter a few months after the last two; but I hope that doesn't change anything for you guys.**

** Also, you noticed there was_ finally_ some M-rated action in here!. I'm not that good at writing lemons, or limes.. whatever you wanna call them,but I hoped you enjoyed it, hehe. Anyways, thank you so very much for reviewing, Blue- Eyed Artist's Girl, Naomily93, dream0utloud27, The Cliffhanger Girl, and Thorchick1994! And big thank yous for all the alerts as well! This is my most popular story right now! Can you believe that? Anyways, I am in need of some ideas for the next chapter, so pm me or leave one in a review!**


End file.
